Prank Tales
by SJAandDWfan
Summary: The Doctor is bored. So he tries to pull a prank on Rose, who has a dark history of pranking people as a kid. INVOLVES THE DOCTOR IN A PINK DRESS! *****Fluff Warning***** R&R!


**Ok, it's been a while since I wrote a Doctor Who fic, January to be exact. It was a long time for me. Right, the Doctor ****tries to play a prank on Rose. But it could have a few surprises.**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! **

*******FLUFF WARNING!*******

The Doctor was bored. It wasn't often that he did get bored, what with saving planets or stopping invasions, but this was one time he had nothing to do, as the TARDIS had been damaged in their previous adventure, so needed a few days' recovery time.

_How did Rose put up with boredom? _He asked himself, referring to his companion, who had lived nineteen years of her life in London. He could never stay in one place for that long. Well, maybe the TARDIS. With Rose, that wasn't too bad.

Speaking, well, thinking of Rose, here she was. She had evidently just taken a shower, as she was towelling her hair dry.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?", she looked at him expectantly.

"When you were in London, and you were bored…what did you do to get rid of it?"

"The boredom?" The Doctor nodded. "I made some cakes, put the subsequent fire in the oven out…oh, I pulled pranks on people!"

"Pranks?"

"You know, tricks, practical jokes."

"Yeah, I know what they are, I just never imagined you as the type…"

"The type for pullin' pranks? Oh, you 'ave no idea!" her eyes misted over, remembering all the pranks she'd pulled over the years, "The toad in the teacher's pocket, age seven, the spiders in mum's toothpaste tube, age twelve, oh, and tricking everyone at school into thinking I was possessed by the Devil, age fifteen!" she said proudly. She looked at the Doctor, who was looking disbelieving.

"You never!"

"Did so! If you don't believe me, ask 'em!"

The Doctor still wasn't sure.

"Is there any point to this conversation?" Rose asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder, now completely dry.

"Wha-? Oh, not really." The Doctor was thrown by this question, "Are you in a hurry?"

"Nooooo…" she said evasively.

The Doctor was sceptical, "Riiiiiight."

For a second they were both still. Then Rose suddenly threw her towel at the Doctor, and legged it through the TARDIS's halls. Ripping the towel off his face, the Doctor ran down a hall, but not the same one Rose had.

After a few minutes of hard running, Rose was sure the Doctor wasn't close behind her. She collapsed against the wall, panting. It was strange, with all the running away she did, she didn't expect to be out of breath from only three minutes. Then again, the adrenalin usually took over and she didn't feel it. Why had she run? She hadn't been in a hurry at all, she'd been trying to wind him up. She heard the Doctor shout her name, distantly, but getting closer. He was finding her. Well, she'd definitely succeeded in winding him up.

Having caught her breath, she set off again, not running as hard as before, but setting a fairly decent pace all the same. She veered off to the right, and flung herself upon the door. Falling into her bedroom, she shut the door quickly, wincing at the loudness. Rose fumbled in her pocket, cursing under her breath, found her key, and locked the door. She was safe.

Safe from what? The Doctor? Here she was, Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, destroyer of the Emperor of the Daleks, hiding in her room. Because she'd thrown a wet towel at the Doctor, with surprising accuracy, and legged it. What was wrong with her today? Maybe it was the talk about pranks. Yes, she'd pulled off all those pranks successfully, and more, but one hadn't gone so well…

She was pulled out of her reverie by her nodding head banging against the wall. Rubbing the side of her head, she shook herself mentally. Maybe she'd stay in here for a while longer after all.

The Doctor concluded his fruitless search for Rose. What was up with her? Did she think he was angry at her? If so, what for? Yes, she'd got him smack in the face with a wet towel, and run away, but he himself had done worse things than that. And so had she, the Doctor suspected, remembering the pranks she'd pulled on other people. So why was it when they were talking about pranks, she tried feebly to change the subject, and run? He shook his head. Humans were so complex…

Suddenly, he was struck by inspiration. He'd play a little game. Make her think he _was _mad at her, pull a prank, ba-da-bing, ba-da-boom, get rid of his boredom and hopefully find out what was troubling his companion. Already his mind was scheming as to what trick he could play on her. And then he got the idea.

Rose figured she'd been hiding in her bedroom for long enough. She took a deep, steadying breath. What was wrong with her now? Oh, yeah, that prank gone wrong. She mentally slapped herself, she should really stop thinking bout that. She tentatively unlocked her door, and slipped the key in her pocket. She opened the door a crack, and peeped out. No sign of the Doctor. She opened the door fully and stepped out into the hall. Walking back to the control room, she had a lot running through her brain. When she finally reached the control room, Rose gave the room a quick check for the Doctor: she couldn't see him. She flopped down on the control chair, and fell asleep.

The Doctor peered round the corner. Good, she was asleep. He walked quietly into the room, wearing a dress he'd found in the walk-in wardrobe. He also had on a pair of dark pink heels that clashed horribly with the pale shade of the dress. This dress was a strapless pink floor-length number, and he very nearly tripped over it as he made his way over to the chair Rose was asleep in. Pulling a mask down to cover his face, and a pink scarf covering his stick-up hair, he gently bent down and shook Rose awake.

Her first reaction was that of shock. She uttered a small scream, and pushed herself upright.

"Welcome, dearie, to the TARDIS!" the Doctor cried, in a terrible woman's voice.

"Yeah, I know it's the TARDIS." Rose was a little bemused now.

"How do you know?" the Doctor pretended to be confused.

"Well, I travel with this man called the Doctor, and this is his spaceship!"

"What? Who's 'The Doctor'? This is MY spaceship!" he gestured around the room.

"No, I know for a fact it belongs to the Doctor."

"Again, who is the Doctor? There's never been a doctor here!"

Rose was looking more confused than ever. She quickly glanced down at the 'woman's' choice of footwear, but said nothing about it. Instead, she said, "So, is this a dream?"

"Certainly not!"

"Then…"

"Your 'other life', the one with the Timelord, must have been the dream."

"What? No, it can't have been!" Rose looked close to tears now.

"Well, it was! _This _is the real world!"

"But…it felt so real! The Doctor is real! I need him, I love him!" Rose clapped a hand to her mouth. The Doctor was stunned, then, remembering he was meant to be a woman who denied the existence of the Doctor, he said, "Be that as it may, it was all a dream."

Rose didn't answer. She looked deep in thought. Slowly, she rose from the chair, and stepped closer to the 'woman'.

Suddenly, she ripped the mask of the 'woman's' face, to reveal the Doctor, mouth open in surprise. "Ha!" she cried, "It was you!"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I didn't realise it for a while, but I never told the 'woman' you were a Timelord."

The Doctor hung his head in shame.

"Oh, and also." She added as an afterthought, "No woman would put those shoes with that dress, with that scarf. The mask was just weird."

She was about to walk out of the room, when the Doctor, surprised he hadn't been slapped into the Time Vortex, said, "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Noooo…" she said, quickening her pace slightly.

"Hang on a sec."

Rose reluctantly stopped, and walked back over to the Doctor.

"There was something you said…"

He didn't hear an answer, because Rose ran off again, shouting, "Change out of that dress!"

Ten minutes later, they were back to where they had started. In the control room. Except the Doctor had changed back into his normal clothes. Seeing Rose on the chair, he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Sorry about that prank."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't very well thought-through."

The Doctor was offended, "Oi!" he said indignantly.

"Well, it's true! No style sense at all!"

The Doctor opened his mouth, shook his head, and closed his mouth again. "Why did you run off, the first time, when we were talking about pranking?"

"Well, when I was sixteen, I tried to pull a prank on our headmaster. I was going strong, didn't think it through properly."

"What was the prank?"

"I hacked into the school's computer, don't ask me how." She said, forestalling the question, "I sent an e-mail to the headmaster, saying the Queen was coming to see the school."

The Doctor snorted with laughter.

"Shut up! I put the royal stamp on it, too!"

"Then how did you get caught?"

Rose looked embarrassed, "They traced it back to my e-mail address."

The Doctor burst out laughing. Presently, Rose joined in.

Sobering up, though, Rose continued, no longer laughing, "I got expelled. Ever wondered why I had no A-levels?"

"You didn't go to another school?"

"Couldn't. No other school would take me on, too close to exam time, they said. But I reckon my prank hadn't been kept a secret. No school wants a pupil like that." She ended sadly.

The Doctor's laughter had long since died in his throat. He awkwardly put his arm around Rose's shoulders. She rested her head on him, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally, with a sigh, Rose got up, and began to walk away.

"Rose." The Doctor couldn't let her walk away, not this time.

"Yeah?"

"When I failed at that prank just now, you said…you said you loved me."

Rose bit her lower lip. "Doctor, I-"

"It's ok, I get it Rose. You said that in the heat of the moment, you don't feel that way…"

Rose was suddenly right in front of him, frowning slightly, "Yeah, it was in the heat of the moment, but that doesn't mean I don't feel like that."

The Doctor was having a hard time processing this, "So does that mean…"

She sighed impatiently, "Catching up now, are we? Of course I feel that way…I was just afraid you didn't." she said, suddenly finding her socks very interesting.

"But- but I do!" The Doctor spluttered, aghast that she could think he felt anything else.

Rose looked up and met his gaze, "So does that mean…?"

"Catching up now, are we?" The Doctor imitated her. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah, I think we've both caught up now." She smiled, before her words were cut off when the Doctor bent down and kissed her. Smiling against his lips, Rose deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled away by means of which Rose could draw breath again, the Doctor had no problems with breathing, they leant their foreheads against eachothers'.

"You know." The Doctor said after a while, "This has been the strangest day ever, and that's coming from a time-travelling Timelord in a blue box, who, fifeen minutes ago, was in a pink dress."

"And a prank-pulling girl who was crazy enough to travel with him!"

**Phew! Wrote that in a couple of hours, but I rewrote some of it. Hope you liked it and aren't being sick from the ending fluff!**

**R&R!**


End file.
